Happy birthday!
by Laverne Pettigrew
Summary: On their 21st birthday, Cagalli gives Kira a totally unexpected gift. Birthday tribute fic. Post Destiny. KxL and AxC.


The air was rent with the sound of heaving as Kira Yamato lost his lunch for the third time that week. Lacus Clyne, his beloved, helped him up from his slumped position next to the toilet. He was trembling and was very pale.

"Perhaps we should go see a doctor," she said as he clung to her.

"No. I'm fine," he reassured her as she sat him down on the couch.

Lacus' office seemed freezing while Kira's nausea slowly cleared. His trembling stopped and he was able to lay back and relax. Lacus plopped next to him and started dabbing a wet cloth onto his sweaty face.

"I'm sure it's just a bug or something I ate."

"If you weren't a boy, I'd say it's morning sickness and that you're pregnant!" Lacus chuckled. Kira smiled at her. Her face started to wrinkle from lack of sleep. It troubled him to see her like that, but it couldn't be helped. After all, she was the chairman of ZAFT now.

"You should rest if we want to get to Orb in time for your birthday," Lacus said as she adjusted her position to let Kira use her arm as a pillow.

xxxxxxx

_One week later... _

"Kira! Lacus!" The kids from the orphanage were delighted to see them. It had been three years since the Second Bloody Valentine war and the children missed them both.

Caridad stepped out of the house holding a freshly baked cake with mint-colored icing on top. "Happy birthday, dear!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"My, you sure look pale. And you've lost a lot of weight. You too, Lacus dear."

"Well," Lacus began. "Work's been pretty mean to both of us. And Kira has been sick since the last week of April..."

Caridad tutted. "You ought to take care of yourself better! You never got sick before. Why now?"

xxxxxxxxx

It was nearing 3 o'clock in the afternoon when a limousine stopped in front of Reverend Malchio's property. Cagalli's sandal-clad feet hit the floor as Myrna helped her alight.

She wore a silky, green shift and her hair was tied up. She was absolutely glowing. She had gained a bit of weight, too.

"Happy birthday!" she said, hugging Kira tightly. He blinked at the sudden affection. Cagalli was never this expressive. At least, she didn't initiate hugs.

"Ha-happy birthday!"

"Ugh!" Cagalli released him and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry. I've got this killer headache..."

"Alright everyone, inside now!" Caridad yelled.

Once they were all seated, Kira leaned toward Cagalli who was sitting next to him. "Where's Athrun?"

"Oh. He'll...he'll be here."

"Still keeping _it_ a secret?"

"Wha-" Cagalli elbowed her glass of mango juice, causing it to crash and spill its contents.

"Your relationship. If you give me that garbage about you not being together anymore, I'm kidnapping you."

Cagalli laughed. "No need for that. I'm not denying it-" she dropped her voice, "Actually, there-"

"Cake time!" Caridad dumped her homemade cake on the table. It had been properly equipped with 21 pink candles. Kira and Cagalli laughed at how childish it was.

Athrun arrived shortly after the cake had been cut. He seemed stressed and he still donned his admiral uniform.

"Sorry. I wasn't able to change," he said, shrugging apologetically. He took out a long, rectangular box from his suitcase and handed it to Cagalli.

"Happy birthday," he said. She took the box into her hands and pried the ribbon off carefully.

"How lovely," she said. The box contained a delicate rose, skillfully crafted from amber. She rotated it and gazed into its glassy splendor. "Thank you."

Kira looked up at Athrun expectantly. Surely he had not forgotten about his best friend. But it seemed he did for he did not approach the male twin. In fact, it was as if he was trying to avoid catching Kira's eye.

"Athrun?" Kira's sight clouded. He felt woozy all of a sudden. Everything became a blur and he toppled over.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kira?" Lacus' soft hand stroked the side of his face. Kira sat up. He was in what looked like a hospital room. Cagalli and Athrun were seated next to the bed and Lacus loomed over him.

"You almost had a heat stroke, dummy." Cagalli playfully punched him in the arm. "What a pleasant birthday gift that would make."

"I have something better than that." He gestured to Lacus who produced a fluffy package. She gave it to Cagalli for her to open. Inside was a beautiful dress made out of red silk.

"Aww, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now how about you? What did you get me?"

Athrun tensed. Cagalli looked to him for a go signal. He gulped.

"Kira..." He began, but Cagalli continued for him.

"I'm pregnant. Happy birthday!"

Kira's face flushed. He looked away from his sister. Suddenly, he felt like fainting again.

Lacus clapped her hands. "I had an inkling! Kira has been having morning sickness in your stead!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kira cut in.

"Because we only found out this morning," Athrun replied.

Kira opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't know how to react. He was happy, yes, but shocked. Oh so shocked.

"How are you going to break this to the public?" he asked.

"Now that," Athrun grinned sheepishly. "Is my biggest problem."

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy birthday Kira and Cagalli! This is the first time I wrote a birthday tribute for a character. For any character, actually. I hope that the stuff I wrote was good enough. These twins deserve a ton of love after what they've been through.

Thanks to my friends for helping me come up with this. :D You two know who you are.

If it says May 17 on the published date thing, I apologize. I live across the world after all. It's already the 18th here.


End file.
